Liam's Birthday
by Country fan 7
Summary: Ok . This is Liam's Birthday. I was reading my story and realized I skipped over Liam's birthday. So here it is. Enjoy


Chapter 18:

**Ok guys. This was an idea I had floating around in my head and I decided to put it into a chapter. This chapter takes place before 'Waiting in the Wings'. I just wanted to put this in here for fun. Enjoy**

Liam was sitting at the breakfast table of the Summers house. He was reading the newspaper. To him, it felt like reading history, because he already knew some of the big news that has happened. While he was busy reading, Delia came down stairs, walked over to him, and hugged him from behind.

"Watcha doin'?" She sang

"Just a readin'." Liam sang back.

"Watcha readin'?" Delia sang again.

"Ok, this was cute the first time. Now it's just weird." Liam put the newspaper down and faced Delia. She kept her arms around his neck. "What do you want?"

"Well, I know of someone's birthday that's happening soon and I was wondering what he might want."

"And who is this person that you want to buy a gift for?"

"Well…..he's very handsome, sweet, kind, cares about others. And he likes it when I do this." Delia leaned forward and kissed him. She lingered in the kiss before pulling back. They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you for the gift." Liam said before returning to his newspaper. Delia's smiled dropped.

"That wasn't your gift."

"Well, could it be? Because I'm not celebrating my birthday."

"Why not?" Liam put the newspaper down and faced Delia again.

"Because, technically I don't exist. Therefore there is no birthday for me to celebrate."

"But you are still born on this day on the future. Why not celebrate it? Your parents will love it."

"Del, me and my parents didn't celebrate my birthday last year. And they were together and they knew who I was."

"Why didn't you?"

"Same reason I just gave."

"Well that's just great." Delia said throwing her arms in the arm. "We have a chance to celebrate something special and you're blowing it off for some stupid reason."

"It's not stupid. It's logical. I'm not even born, therefore I shouldn't celebrate being born."

"Well, screw with logical thinking and start do things irrationally. Come on, Liam. After everything you've been through, having your birthday is exactly what you need."

"No. What I need is air to breathe, food to eat, a toilet to crap in, and be able to save my family to save the future. Everything else is optional." Delia started to get frustrated. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Fine. No birthday celebration. Are you at least going to accept presents?"

"No presents. I have everything I want here." Delia didn't look too thrilled. "Ok, how about I accept a 'happy birthday' from everyone and leave it at that."

"Not what I had in mind."

"Well, this is my birthday and I will celebrate it however I want." Liam said standing up.

"I thought you just said that you didn't want to celebrate your birthday."

"Exactly. I choose to celebrate by not celebrating." Liam kissed Delia's forehead before walking off, leaving a frustrated Delia.

Liam walked into his room. He looked around the room before walking to his bed and sitting down sadly. He hung his head and sighed his head. He lifted his head again and had his eyes closed. He straightened himself and started to meditate. When Liam opened his eyes, he wasn't in his hotel room anymore, he was standing in the conservatory a Victorian Styled house. He saw streamers and balloons. He saw his entire family there surrounding two infants in high chairs. The girl was dressed in pink and the boy was in light blue. He was in one of his memories of as a child. It was when he was one year old.

"_Ok, smile." _Willow said as she took a picture of Buffy and baby Liam. _"Oh, that's a keeper."_

"_Ok, now us."_ Angel said as he by Kathy. Willow took the picture.

"_Aww, Angel. You and Kathy look good together."_

"_That's because she is my girl."_ Angel kissed Kathy and she giggled.

"_I thought I was your girl." _Buffy said.

"_You are. But Kathy's my little girl."_ Buffy smiled at her husband.

"_Well, I hope to have a girl of my own." _Dawn said rubbing her swollen stomach. She was about six month's pregnant and was really excited for her to be a mother. _"I really want a girl."_

"_You know, studies show that it's up to the men who make the baby that determines if it's a boy or a girl." _Xander said.

"_That will be disputed."_ Dawn countered. _"I will have a girl. I am sure of it." _Xander shook his head.

"_Well, this is great talking about future babies and everything, but how about we celebrate the today babies and their birthday." _Gunn suggested. Everyone agreed and gathered around the babies as Giles wheeled in two delicious looking birthday cakes. One had pink icing on it and said 'Happy Birthday Kathy'. The other had blue icing on it and said 'Happy Birthday Liam'.

"_Alright, I believe it's time to sing and have cake."_ Giles said.

"_Finally. Didn't think we would get to this part of night. What, with all the hugging and gushing at the two kids."_ Connor said.

"_Connor."_ Buffy said. _"Cake isn't everything when it comes to birthdays. It's about celebrating the birth of two very wonderful children."_

"_You're right. I'm sorry mom."_

"_As you should be. Now help us sing 'happy birthday' to the twins."_ Connor smiled and gathered around his brother and sister and sang with the group. While they sang, Kathy and Liam smiled and clapped for the group that was singing to them. After they had finished and Angel and Buffy helped the twins blow out the candles, they all got themselves a piece of cake. Liam and Kathy however were more interested in throwing the cake and smashing it, then eating it. Everyone smiled and laughed at the two. One piece of cake from Kathy flew across the room and hit Angel in the face. The gang and the kids laughed more and so did Angel.

The memory faded and Liam sat where he was before on his bed. He had tears in his eyes as he remembered his first birthday with his family. He would never be able to have any such birthday like the one he had when he was one. Even with his whole family here and plus some, he still wouldn't have the birthday he wanted. There was something missing.

…

Delia was sitting on the couch at Xander's apartment looking at the Scooby gang who she called. She just told them her plans.

"So what do you guys think?" She asked hoping for the answer she wanted.

"I think it's a great idea." Angel said smiling.

"I love it. It's just what Liam needs." Buffy said.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Willow said excitedly. "We could have balloons and streamers and we can play games and a cake with the candles that don't blow out." She looked to Tara who had the same joyful face on.

"And we can even dance and sing." Tara suggested. "Maybe even get Liam to sing. He always was good."

"The guy can sing?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. He sang to me at my birthday."

"He was sang really quite well." Anya said. "He even made me consider wanting to kiss him." Xander cleared his throat and ah and Delia looked at her. "But, then we found out he was from the future and married so…."

"Did he sing Barry Manilow like papa Angel here?" Faith asked. Angel gave her a look.

"No, he sang a song from my childhood that I liked." Tara said.

"Well look at that. The poof's son is an even bigger poof." Spike said. Faith hit him in the chest.

"Guys. I know Liam. A big party isn't really his forte." Delia informed him. "A small get together is just right for him."

"So no hootenanny and no shindig." Xander said. "Just a gathering."

"I'm siding with Liam and Delia." Buffy said. "Last time we had a hootenanny, we had a zombie fight."

"You mean with actual zombies?" Delia asked. Buffy nodded. "Ok, we will not have a hootenanny if zombies are going to be a factor."

"Why not?" Faith asked. "Zombies seem right fine to me."

"Liam and zombies are….well….let's just say that it's not going to be pretty." Delia said.

"What? Is Liam afraid of zombies as well as giant bugs?" Buffy asked.

"I would be." Dawn said.

"Just no zombies and no hootenanny." Delia said.

"So that leaves shindig." Xander said. "Dip, less mellow song styling, and perhaps a large amount of malt beverage."

"I'm for that." Dawn said.

"Well personally, Liam and I tend to like quite birthdays. But I think it would be nice if it was just a gathering." Delia said. "Liam isn't so big on the big parties." Spike scoffed.

"Can you say boring?" he said. "Come on, this is the guy who has risked and given up his own life for all of us. Now I'm not saying lets go with the zombie party, but I think we should make it fun."

"So shindig it is." Xander said.

"I'll get the decorations in order." Anya said.

"I can bake the cake." Angel said.

"We can get a karaoke machine going so that Liam can sing." Dawn said.

"Ok, fine." Delia said getting up from the couch. "We will have a small, but fun party for Liam. His birthday's tomorrow. Everyone be at the house at six. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

…

Liam woke up next morning alone in his bed. He turned over in his bed to see that Delia wasn't there. He looked over at the clock and in read 6:48. It was early. Delia wasn't up this early. Then the door opened and Delia came in with a tray of breakfast food.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday." She greeted Liam with a smile. She walked over to Liam and placed the tray on the bed in front of him, then gave him a kiss good morning. "I made you my special apple cinnamon pancakes." Liam looked and sure enough, there were her pancakes with syrup, strawberry's, orange juice, and a plate of eggs. Just how Liam liked one of his favorite breakfasts.

"Thank you Delia." Liam said straightening up. "But you didn't have to do this. Like I said, I would have been fine with just a 'happy birthday'."

"I know. And I say 'to hell with it'. Liam, while your reasoning for not having your birthday is true, it's also very stupid. This is the first birthday in so many years that you get to celebrate with your parents. And I know that you've been wishing for while you blew out your candle for most of your birthdays. Not to mention it's your first birthday after marriage and there is no way in all the hell dimensions of the universe that I would let you brood on your first birthday after marriage."

"Technically it's my second because I've been here for over a year."

"And technically I am also obligated to kick you in the balls and my excuse would because you're being stupid." Delia glared at Liam. Liam looked sheepish. "Besides it is not just your birthday, it's Kathy's too. You should celebrate, not only for you but for her as well. After all, she always loved a good party." Liam smiled. "So the reasons to celebrate your birthday outweigh the reasons not to. Am I right?" Liam kept smiling a little and nodded his head.

"Ok, fine. But nothing big. Maybe just a dinner and a few presents."

"You will be having that and a little more." Liam looked worried. "The gang wanted to have this party be a party somewhat. So they're bringing in a karaoke machine because they want you to sing."

"Ugh."

"I know. But this is your birthday with them so humor them. And me."

"Yes ma'am." Liam said. He knew that when his wife made up her mind, her mind was made up. There was rarely any talking to her.

"Good boy." Delia kissed Liam's cheek. "Now eat. We are going out today."

"Should I be worried?"

"No." Delia got up and left Liam to eat. Liam smiled and chuckled a little at Delia's stubbornness. It's what he liked about her. She stuck to her views and plans, just like how he did. Liam picked up his fork and knife and began to eat Delia's delicious pancakes. He stopped eating after a few bites and sighed. He leaned back on the headboard and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was watching another memory.

It was Liam and Kathy's thirteenth birthday party. Everyone was in attendance. All except for his mother that had died nine years earlier. Liam and Kathy and their cousins were out in the front yard playing vampire vs slayer. It was a fun game that they all created when they were just a little younger. Kathy was always the slayer and Liam was always the vampire. But when Danni, Collin, and Bill started to play, they had four vampires against the slayer. It was also a great way to train in Angel's mind. It was day time so he couldn't go out in the sun, but her did sit on the porch in the shade and watched his growing children. They weren't like other teenagers at this age. They liked spending time with each other and their cousins. Kathy was chasing everyone around with a rubber stake that Aunt Faith had bought her. It was just to practice with until she got her own. Angel smiled as his daughter ran across the yard. She reminded him so much of Buffy. Buffy would have been proud to have seen this.

"_I'm the slayer. I'm gonna kill you."_ Kathy sang in delight.

"_No you won't."_ Bill said. He was only nine, but he was very energetic. Typical for a nine year old. He rushed at Kathy and Kathy easily side stepped him. She was going to playfully stake him when Collin came out and tackled her. She pushed him off and play staked the twelve year old. He pretended to die on the ground.

"_That's one."_

"_This is two."_ Danni said as she ran to Kathy. Kathy summersaulted away and stood back up. She and Danni played fight for a bit before Kathy played staked her. She went down. Before Kathy could say anything else, Bill had tackled her straight to the ground. Kathy laughed at the nine year olds enthusiasm.

"_Your dead."_ The nine year old cheered.

"_You still have to bite me."_ Kathy pointed out before play staking him too. Bill went down and Kathy stood up in triumph. _"Is there no one else to fight Kathy the Vampire Slayer?"_

"_How about me?"_ Liam said as he jumped down from the tree in the front yard. Kathy and Liam looked at each other.

"_You always were slippery."_

"_Nope. Just clever. Like right now."_ They began to circle one another. The others had gotten up and took positions away from the twins. They always loved watching them fight. _"I've been studying you. And now, I will kill you."_

"_You'll have to try."_

"_I won't need to. I let me lackeys take you on and let you tire out a bit. But I'm not."_

"_Don't to be so that I can kill you."_ The twins ran at each other and Liam summersaulted away from Kathy's stab. He got up and Kathy tried to stab him over and over again. Angel chuckled seeing his daughter act so newb like. Liam grabbed the stake in Kathy's hands and tried to pry in from her but she wouldn't let go. They both laughed at themselves fighting over a rubber toy. They eventually fell to the ground and started rolling all over, fighting for the stake.

"_It's mine."_ Liam laughed.

"_No. it's mine." _Kathy laughed. They both kept on laughing as they fought for the stake.

Liam came out of the memory with more tears in his eyes then before. He missed those days when he was a child. It didn't matter what happened. She was always there for him. He was always there for her. Now Liam felt alone. He looked down at his half-eaten breakfast and put it to the side.

…

Everyone was repairing everything for the gathering/party at the Summers home. Angel was putting the finishing touches on Liam's cake. Chocolate Fudge. One of his and Delia's favorites. Willow and Tara were getting the music system ready. Anya and Xander and finishing with the decorations. Dawn and Buffy were setting the dining room table for the dinner they would have. Faith and Spike hadn't arrived yet but they said they would. Delia said that she would take Liam out so that the gang could prepare.

Liam and Delia were walking hand in hand down a street in Sunnydale on their sway back to the house.

"You really didn't have to do any of this." Liam informed her.

"I know. But I wanted to. It's your day. You should have it special."

"Yeah. Thanks I guess."

"Please don't start brooding. I don't like it when you do that."

"Sorry. Guess I inherited a lot from my father."

"Yes you did." They stopped walking and Delia faced her husband. "But brooding shouldn't be one of them." Liam looked sad. "And that's the real reason why you don't want to have a birthday. Every time you had one she was there. But now she isn't and it won't be the same." Liam still looked sad. "Liam, I miss her too. I know that no matter what you and she will have some bond that I can't even come between. But you need to stop dwelling on what happened and look towards hat will be. Once we succeed, Kathy's back. Everything will be fine." Liam sighed.

"It's hard Del. Ever since that day, I feel like I've lost a part of me. I know that what we have is special and I don't want to be rid of it, but what Kathy and I had was something else."

"I know what you two had. I wish I could give you her for your birthday. Maybe even five minutes of talking to her ghost or something." Liam smiled at Delia. "But we can't do everything. For you'll just have to deal with what we have. And I'm sorry to be blunt, but suck it up and put your party pants on because I'm not going to listen to your protests no matter what, besides I spent a lot of time planning and nothing will ruin my plans not even my husband." Liam laughed at Delia's statement.

"Damn. Kathy always did like you." Delia smiled. Liam cupped her face. "Thank you. For everything."

"Gad I could be of assistance." The two kissed. "Now, how about we go celebrate your future birthday."

"Ok." They went to walking, holding hands.

…

The couple arrive at the Summers house to be met by wonderful decorations strewn up around the living room, a fabulous dinner in the dining room, and a table of presents for Liam. Everyone wished Liam a happy birthday and they all sat down and ate his favorite dinner. Steak and Tomato Basel pasta. Then they had the delicious cake that Angel made and sat down to open presents.

"Ok, prezzies time." Buffy said. Liam and Delia sat on the couch. Xander and Anya sat in a love seat. Everyone else stood around. Angel was holding Connor.

"Ok, which first?" Liam asked looking at the pile of presents.

"Here, open ours." Willow said. Liam picked up the present form Willow and Tara and opened it. It was a nice blue Oxford cloth shirt.

"Clothes. Expected as much."

"We just thought you could use some color in your wardrobe." Tara said.

"I love it. Thanks."

"Here, ours next." Anya said practically putting the present he and Xander got in Liam's face. It was just an envelope. Liam took it and opened it to reveal about fifty dollars.

"Cash. Nice."

"Sorry for it I guess." Xander said. "Delia kinda surprised us and we didn't really know what you liked…but money seems to always make people smile."

"It does for me." Anya said. Liam smiled too.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"Now time for us." Faith said getting hers and Spikes gift and handing it to Liam. Liam opened it and lifted up a nice leather jacket.

"Thought you could use it when you wanna ditch the coat." Spike said.

"Thanks Spike. I love it. Thank you both." Liam thanked them. Faith and Spike smiled.

"Here open mine." Dawn said excitedly. She handed Liam her gift and he opened it. It was a new pair of sunglasses. Liam smiled at the memory of him coming to the past and how Dawn use to refer to him as 'Mr. Shades.' "Thought you could use a new pair."

"Thanks Dawn." Liam put the sunglasses on. "How do I look?"

"Like when we all first met you." Xander said. "You gonna start wearing those again?"

"Yeah, probably." Liam pocketed the sunglasses and faced Dawn. "Thank you." They hugged and Liam kissed her cheek.

"Now our turn." Buffy said and handed Liam hers and Angel's gift from them. "Consider it a thank you gift." Liam opened the present. It was a picture frame with a picture of Liam, Buffy, Angel, and Connor. Just a few days after he was born.

"It's a reminder of the good that you did for us." Angel said. Liam smiled at his parent's gift. He stood up and faced them.

"Thank you." He said and enveloped them all in a hug. He held back as much tears as he could, but a few fell from his eyes. He wiped his eyes and sat back down with his wife. She was left to give a present.

"Here." Delia said handing Liam the small present. "It's not much but I think it fits you," Liam opened the present to reveal a Celtic Knot Amulet with an intricate design. Liam held it up so that everyone could see.

"It's beautiful." Dawn commented.

"Yeah, very manly." Spike deadpanned.

"Spike, shut up." Angel told him.

"It's really nice." Tara said.

"I love it." Liam told his wife and kissed her in thanks. He took off his silver cross necklace and replaced it with the amulet. It looked good on him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Delia said.

"Ok." Xander clapping his hands together. "Now that presents are out of the way, let's say we get to the amusement of tonight. Dancing for some and singing for others."

"Yeah, Liam why don't you sing a song?" Willow said.

"You through all this just so that I could sing for you guys?" he asked.

"Well, you are a great singer." Buffy said.

"Unlike Angel." Faith said. Everyone but Angel laughed. Including Connor.

"How about you guys do your own singing." Liam suggested. "I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"But you're so good." Tara said.

"You guys sing and after everyone does theirs, I'll get up and sing." Liam said.

"That sounds fair enough. I got a great song to sing."

"Is it about me?" Anya asked.

"Uh…yeah sure." Xander said. Everyone started talking about what song to sing. While they were doing that, Liam easily slipped out from the group. Liam walked out the front door and sat on the swinging bench on the front porch. Liam leaned back and looked at the cross necklace he took off that was in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in another memory.

…

**February 3, 2030**

**Slayer HQ Scotland**

**Stormy night.**

It was the last birthday Kathy and Liam ever spent together. Kathy was in her room at the Slayer HQ in Scotland. It was storming outside in the dead of night. Kathy was up late looking at reports. Her bedroom window opened up which started her. She looked back and saw a black clad hooded figure enter her room. She immediate took out a gun and pointed it at the figure. The man held up his hand and took off his hood. It was a red haired man with blue eyes and a goatee. Kathy didn't put the gun down. The man seemed confused.

"_Oh right."_ He said and took off a charm. His hair turned to black and his eyes turned green. It was Liam.

"_Liam!"_ Kathy said in delight and put down the gun and hugged her wet brother. _"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be infiltrating The Crows and getting secrets."_

"_I know that. But I wanted to spend my birthday with my sister. Like we do all the time."_

"_It's our birthday?"_

"_Geez, you forgot. Didn't anyone throw you a party or give you gifts or anything?"_

"_Not really. I've spent all day in here. Going over reports." _

"_You need to get out more." _Liam chuckled and sat on the couch in Kathy's room.

"_And you need to stay out more."_ Kathy said back and took a seat next to her brother. _"You need to find Eve and Pessimus."_

"_And I will. But I don't any harm in visiting my sister and having small birthday with her."_

"_Well, ok. But it's not much of a birthday since there is no cake and presents."_ Liam held out his hand and opened it. In his hand was an Irish four leaf clover pendant.

"_I know that you don't have anything for me. But it's ok."_

"_Oh, Liam. It's beautiful." _Kathy put the pendant on.

"_I believe it's meant to bring you good luck."_

"_You'll need it more if we are to take down Wolfram and Hart."_

"_I don't need luck. I just need me and my sister backing me up."_ Kathy smiled at her brother and they shared a hug.

…

Liam came out of the memory with tears yet again. He missed his sister so much. It had been over a year since he killed her. But the pain was still as fresh as the day he stabbed her. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday because Kathy wasn't there to celebrate with him. He had his wife and family with him, but on this day, he felt alone.

"Man, never thought I'd see you brood like your father." He heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm fine mom." Liam said whipping his eyes. "Just thinking."

"You and I both know that's not what you're doing. And I'm not mom." Liam looked up and gaped at the sight before him. There stood Kathy in a white dress, smiling at him. She was glowing.

"Kathy?" Liam whispered.

"It's me bro." Kathy said and took a seat next to him. "I may be dead, but I'm still here. And pretty."

"This is a trick." Liam said. "You can't be here. You're The First."

"Geez, over thinking much. Liam, I'm not The First. I'm your sister."

"How?"

"Well you see when mom and dad were in love…."

"I meant, how are you here?"

"That's easy. I've always been here. Right here." She pointed to his head. "And here." She pointed to his heart. "Liam, you think that you're half of who you were because I died. But we have a bond that is so strong not even death could break it. I'm always with you." Liam couldn't believe it. His own sister was right before him. She was sitting next to him right now.

"Kathy." Liam said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm really here."

"Oh god." Liam started to cry. "Kathy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to."

"I know you didn't." She placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt warm. "But I told you to and you followed orders. It's not your fault I died. It's mine. I came up with the plan. I told you to kill me. Nothing of what happened is your fault."

"But I killed you…"

"Ok, stop being dad and quit your crying." Liam composed himself as much as he could. "I know that you feel guilty, but that shouldn't stop you from what you're doing here. You need every ounce of resilience and strength you have to fix the future and our fates. You need to be strong Liam."

"I feel alone."

"But you're not. You have what we both wanted for our birthdays. Mom and dad together. Connor here. The Scoobies and A.I. team. And most importantly Delia. She is what will get you to stop being pig headed all the time." Liam laughed at his sister.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. She even threw together this party against my wishes."

"I knew there was a reason I liked her." Kathy smiled. Liam looked to his sister again.

"I miss you Kat."

"I miss you too. And if you ever need me, I'm always here." Liam nodded to her before hugging his sister for the first time since her death. She hugged him back with as much love as he was giving off.

"Please." He begged. "Please don't. I need you here."

"Just think of me, and I'll always be here." She kissed her brothers cheek and wiped some tears from his eyes. "I love you my brother."

"I love you too Kathy."

"I can't stay much longer. Keep doing what you're doing. It will work out in the end." Liam nodded to her. "Now go. Be with your family. And live well." Liam hugged his sister one last time.

"All that I am, I could never be without you my sister."

"I know." Kathy said. "Remember you are never alone in this. Ever." Liam held on tighter. Not wanting to let go. He held on so tight that pretty soon, he wasn't holding anything. Liam opened his eyes and Kathy wasn't sitting next to him anymore. He looked around for any sign of her, but there wasn't any. Liam let a few more tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you." He said. He composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes before going back and rejoining the party. When he came back in, Spike finishing up a sing from the Sex Pistols. He wasn't very good.

"Ok, I vote we don't have dead boy junior sing again." Xander said.

"Oh, sod off." Spike said. "Like you could do any better."

"Well, maybe better than Angel."

"Ok, can everyone stop telling me how bad my singing is?" Angel asked.

"Sorry honey, but you are the only one who hasn't sang yet." Buffy pointed out.

"One of two." Liam said coming in. Delia went over to him. She could tell he had been crying.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Just needed some air. So….if everyone doesn't mind, I think I'd like to sing."

"Oh, awesome." Dawn cheered. Liam chuckled and pulled out his future music playing device (IPod). He plugged it into the stereo system and selected a song. It was a slow song with acoustic guitar playing. Everyone listened in as Liam began to sing.

_Hope is an anchor and love is a ship, time is the ocean and life is a trip_

_You don't know where you're going, 'till you know where you're at_

_And if you can't read the stars, well you better have a map_

_A compass and a conscience, so you don't get lost at sea_

_Or on some lonely island, where no one wants to be_

_From the beginning of creation, I think our maker had a plan_

_For us to leave these shores and sail beyond the sand_

_And let the good light guide us through the waves and the wind_

_To the beaches in a world where we have never been_

_And we'll climb up on a mountain, y'all we'll let our voices ring_

_Those who've never tried it, they'll be the first to sing_

_Whoa, my, my_

_I'll see you on the other side_

_If I make it_

_And it might be a long hard ride_

_But I'm gonna take it_

_Sometimes it seems that I don't have a prayer_

_Let the weather take me anywhere_

_But I know that I wanna go_

_Where the streets are gold_

_'Cause you'll be there_

_Oh, my, my_

_You don't bring nothing with you here_

_And you can't take nothing back_

_I ain't never seen a hearse, with a luggage rack_

_So I've torn my knees up prayin'_

_Scarred my back from fallin' down_

_Spent so much time flying high, till I'm face first in the ground_

_So if you're up there watchin' me, would you talk to God and say,_

_Tell him I might need a hand to see you both someday_

_Whoa, my, my_

_So I'll see you on the other side_

_If I make it_

_And it might be a long hard ride_

_But I'm gonna take it_

_Sometimes it seems that I don't have a prayer_

_Let the weather take me anywhere_

_But I know that I wanna go_

_Where the streets are gold_

_'Cause you'll be there_

_Oh, my, my_

_Cause you'll be there_

_Oh, my, my_

Liam finished singing and everyone cheered and applauded for him. Liam smiled. He did feel happy. And he realized that he was never alone. He always had family with him. He looked out the window and saw his sister waving and smiling at him. She gave him a thumbs up for a great performance and he nodded his head. Kathy then disappeared and Liam went back to his family and the party.

…

Later that night, Liam was on his bed looking at his a picture taken of him and his sister. He remembered what she had said and as usual, she was right. Things will turn out for the better if he just stopped dwelling so much on the past and look towards the future like he usually did as a child. Delia opened he door and walked in. She saw him hunched over looking at the picture of him and Kathy.

"Thinking again?" She asked.

"Yeah." Liam said not looking up. "Just wonder what everything would be like if she was here." Delia walked forward and sat next him.

"If she were here, she would probably tell you to gather every ounce of resilience and strength to accomplish your goals." Liam smiled as those were Kathy's exact words.

"Yeah. She would tell me that." Liam continued to look at the picture.

"Liam, I know that you miss her. And I know that you wish to be close to her again." Liam looked to his wife. "That's why that amulet isn't your only gift." Liam looked confused. Delia got up and opened the closet. She bent down and withdrew and big square present from the bottom. "You told me how you lost your old equipment before you died. And you said that you got it as a present and Kathy got the same thing." Delia placed the gift on the bed in front of Liam. "I'm not really sure what possessed me to grab these before I left. But I had some funny feeling that you might want them." Liam looked quizzically at Delia then at the present. He took the top off and was stunned at the contents. Inside was an equipment with a tomahawk and a large knife. Just like the ones he had before. The axe head was made of stainless steel, a spiked end, and a nylon handle. The knife was stainless steel with a saw-back blade for cutting bone. Exactly as he had his. But these were different. He could tell that they were his sisters. They both shared the same weaponry. Kathy however had hers modified. Liam withdrew the equipment and held the tomahawk in his right hand and the knife in an ice pick grip in his left. At the bottom of both weapons were connectors. Liam put the connectors in place and twisted the weapon, locking them together. He pulled at both ends and the weapon extended. Now it looked like the scythe that their mother discovered. The axe head wasn't as big as the scythe, but it was good enough for chopping. The knife end wasn't a stake, but Liam didn't need it to be. Kathy was always more like Buffy than Liam was. That's why she had her weapons resemble Buffy's in a way. Liam twirled his new weapon a bit to get the feel of it. Once he was satisfied, he took the weapon apart and placed it all back in the box it came in. "I thought you would like to fight with her weapons. Maybe it might make you feel like she's fighting with you." Liam placed the top back on and looked to Delia.

"I love." He said smiling. "But I'm not accepting this." Delia looked surprised. "Not yet anyway. I still have my demon and when time comes, I'll use my sister's weapons. But not now." Liam put the box back into the closet. "I'm not ready yet." He walked to his wife and stood directly in front of her. "But thank you for everything. I could not ask for a better woman to spend the rest of my life with." Delia smiled at her husband. Liam leaned down and the two kissed each other. Showing their love for each other once again, many times that night.

**So here's the birthday episode. I just wanted to get it out there. Now I can focus more on the main story I have and its sequel. More is to come in 'Future Complications'. The song that Liam sang was **_**'You'll be there' by George Strait.**_** Stay tune.**


End file.
